half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
AH-64 Apache
The AH-64 Apache is a US military attack helicopter used by the HECU and the Black Ops during the Black Mesa Incident. It is armed with rockets and a 360 degree swiveling turret, making attempts to engage it without cover difficult. Several Apaches were stationed at Black Mesa before the Resonance Cascade occurred, and more were brought in from nearby Santego Military Base, Arizona, after the event. Appearances Half-Life The Apache is first seen during Gordon Freeman's tram ride to Sector C Test Labs, idling on a helipad.Half-Life, chapter Black Mesa Inbound. The first encounter in a combat situation occurs during the second day of the Black Mesa Incident, in which one is providing close air support for a dug-in HECU troop guarding the Hydro-Electric Dam Freeman must cross.Half-Life, chapter Surface Tension. It pursues Freeman through desert areas until it is defeated with the RPG on a steep cliff preceding the Topside Motorpool. Half-Life: Blue Shift The Apache is seen flying above Area 8 Topside Dormitories at the start of Barney Calhoun's tram ride to work.Half-Life: Blue Shift, chapter Living Quarters Outbound. Half-Life: Opposing Force A Black Ops Apache is seen in the ruined Ordinance Storage Facility,Half-Life: Opposing Force, chapter "The Package" it is fighting Race X creatures and attacks Adrian Shephard when they are all defeated. Half-Life: Decay Several Apaches are seen passing by through the lobby's roof in Sector C.Half-Life: Decay chapter, Resonance. Tactics The Apache is a tough and effective foe. It is armored against small arms fire, meaning that, although it is possible to take one down with bullets, destroying the Apache with anything less than explosives or experimental weaponry is difficult. The RPG is the most effective weapon against the Apache, but it (or sufficient ammunition for it) may not always be available. In these cases the Tau Cannon can destroy it with only a couple of hits with a charged shot (only one in Easy mode). If both are unavailable, shooting the main rotor works, though it takes a long time and wastes ammo and health. In Half-Life: Source, the Apache can simply be damaged anywhere with bullets. Trivia * The Apache is primarily used by the U.S. Army (you can see the "Army" written on the side of the chopper). As the United States Marine Corps uses the AH-1 SuperCobra or AH-1Z Viper as their attack helicopter, this suggests joint involvement between multiple military branches for the same operation. * The missile model seen in Half-Life does not represent the actual standard missile used by the AH-64 Apache, the AGM-114 Hellfire. * In Half-Life Source the Apache is smaller than the GoldSrc variant and is not armored. Which means the player can simply shoot it down with small arms fire, usually 2 magazine of Glock 17 is sufficient to destroy one. Gallery Pre-release Surface tension plan.jpg|Concept art of a cut large HECU camp, including an Apache above a Land Mine field on the bottom left, like in the final version. Chopper+Stukabats.jpg|Stukabats flying at the player in an Apache hangar. Early cliffside chopper.jpg|The Apache in an early Half-Life screenshot. Desert choppers2.jpg|Two Apaches in an early Half-Life screenshot. Apache cliffs.jpg|Ditto, with the Tau Cannon in the foreground. Surface tension scripted.jpg|HECU soldiers attacking the player in an early Half-Life screenshot. Early Hydro-Electric Dam.jpg|The Apache in an early Sector G. 2 Ospreys 1 Apache.jpg|Two V-22 Ospreys and AH-64 Apache in the Topside Motorpool. Retail Hvr.jpg|Missile model with the original low-res texture. Hvr source texture.png|Missile model with the original hi-res texture. RPG rocket fly.jpg|''Half-Life: Source'' missile model. Apache start.jpg|The Apache as seen at the start of Half-Life. C2a5 flying missiles.jpg|Missiles fired by the Apache at the dam. Black ops apache fly.jpg|A Black Ops Apache firing at a Voltigore. Black ops apache voltigore.jpg|The same Black Ops Apache fighting a Voltigore. Apache above dorms.jpg|Apache above Area 8 Topside Dormitories in Blue Shift. List of appearances * Half-Life: Day One * Half-Life * Half-Life: Opposing Force * Half-Life: Blue Shift * Half-Life: Decay * Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar References External links * Category:HECU Vehicles Category:Black Ops Vehicles Category:Aircraft Category:Bosses